


Noc poślubna

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więc… poproszę Zialla ^^ noc poślubna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc poślubna

            Zostawiliśmy za sobą salę, wciąż pełną ludzi, którzy byli mocno wstawieni i poprosiliśmy Liama, by odwiózł nas do naszego domu. _Nasz_ dom brzmiał naprawdę wspaniale – teraz oficjalnie nasz, wspólny, rodzinny.  
           Kiedy przed drzwiami złapałem Zayna w pasie, unosząc go na rękach, ten wywrócił oczami i zaśmiał się, twierdząc, że przecież nie jest panną młodą. Drzwi za nami zamknęły się, a zamek przeskoczył, zatrzaskując się. Pomogłem stanąć mu na nogi i nim zdążyłem się zorientować, pokonał dzielącą nas odległość, zatrzymując się milimetry przede mną.  
           Brązowe tęczówki przebiegły po mojej twarzy, wypełnione uczuciem i po chwili poczułem jego dłonie na swoich policzkach, powoli wsuwające się między zmierzwione włosy, gdy przyciągnął mnie do siebie, z desperacją odnajdując moje usta. Pocałunek był długi, dokładny, przepełniony emocjami. Emocjami, o które nigdy bym go nie posądzał. Gdy odsunął się nieznacznie, uśmiechnął się i opuszkami palców przejechał po wilgotnych od śliny ustach.  
 - Boże, Ni… – szepnął. – Nareszcie jesteś mój.  
 - Od samego początku byłem twój.  
           Nasze tęczówki się spotkały, gdy wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie w milczeniu. A potem, nie jestem pewien, kto to zainicjował, ale nasze usta spotkały się ponownie, odnajdując idealny rytm. Jego ciało przyległo do mnie i wpasowało się idealnie, jakbyśmy byli dla siebie stworzeni. Zacisnął pięści, wplatając palce w moje włosy, a ja przygarnąłem go bliżej, chcąc _więcejwięcejwięcej_ i pragnąc go _bardziejbardziejbardziej_.  
           Smakował gumą miętową i pachniał dymem papierosowym wymieszanym z whisky i kawą. Wszędzie był tylko on. Czułem Zayna, dotykałem Zayna i smakowałem Zayna. Nie był to pierwszy raz, ale czułem się tak, jakby właśnie tak było i, cholera, chyba nigdy nie pragnąłem go bardziej.  
           Jego usta poruszały się przy moich i kiedy polizałem jego dolną wargę, westchnął, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Nasze języki tańczyły wspólnie, idealnie zgrane, kiedy z namiętnością pieściliśmy swoje usta. Jego dłonie przesunęły się na moją klatkę piersiową, gdy rozdzielił nas, chwytając oddech.  
           Złapałem jego rękę, ciągnąc go w stronę schodów; zamrugał, a jego twarz rozjarzył figlarny uśmiech, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, ponownie przywarłem do jego ust. Droga do sypialni jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak długa i trudna do pokonania. Nasze splątane w uścisku ciała co chwilę lądowały na ścianie lub poręczy, nasze dłonie zaciskały się na twarzach, a usta były spierzchnięte od namiętnych pocałunków.  
           Musnąłem jego wargi ponownie, gdy tylko drzwi sypialni zamknęły się za nami. Zayn drżał na całym ciele, kiedy splotłem nasze palce, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka, oświetlonego jasną łuną księżyca.  
           Uniósł lewą dłoń, przesuwając palcami po mojej piersi; nie odrywajac wzroku od moich oczu, pospiesznie wyciągnął koszulę spod paska i rozgorączkowanymi ruchami, nieco niezdarnie odpiął guziki, zsuwając koszulę z moich ramion. Westchnąłem, czując delikatne pocałunki składane na piersi, gdy biały materiał opadł na ziemię. Przesunął się w górę, zasysając wrażliwą skórę tuż pod uchem, wywołując tym samym mój cichy jęk.  
           Uśmiech satysfakcji pojawił się na mojej twarzy, gdy zadrżał, czując moją dłoń wsuwajacą się pod koszulę. Przesunąłem palcami po napiętych mięśniach brzucha, wsuwajac ręce głębiej, tym samym powodując, że małe guziki zaczynały drżeć, by w końcu opaść na podłogę, pobrzdękując wesoło. Rzuciłem koszulę w kąt pokoju i ponownie pocałowałem jego opuchnięte już wargi. Rozkoszowałem się uczuciem ciepła jego ciała przy swojej piersi, wolno całowałem szyję, ostrożnie chwytałem w zęby jego uszy, przesuwałem dłonie w dół pleców. Zayn rozchylił wargi, oddychając ciężko.  
           Spojrzałem na niego i wyglądał pięknie z przymkniętymi oczami i lśniącą twarzą. Schyliłem się, muskając wargami jego stwardniałe sutki, a on odchylił głowę do tyłu, wsuwając palce między pasma moich włosów, przyciągając mnie bliżej do siebie, tylko po to, by po chwili gwałtownie odepchnąć.  
            Sięgnął w dół, do zapięcia moich garniturowych spodni i uśmiechnął się perfidnie, patrząc w moje oczy, dokładnie świadom tego, jak bardzo drażni mnie jego ociąganie się. Powoli odpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek, a ja zadrżałem, gdy paznokciem musnął mój pępek. Chwycił szlufki spodni i ściągnął je w dół, popychajac mnie. Upadłem na łóżko, a Zayn usiadł na moich kolanach, po raz kolejny składając pospieszne pocałunki wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, szyi i żuchwy. Cieszyłem się jego pieszczotami, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dłużej dominować.  
            Zacisnąłem palce dookoła jego nadgarstków i sprawnie obróciłem go, układając pod sobą. Jego skóra była wilgotna, gdy rozpinałem jego spodnie i zsuwałem je, unosząc lekko jego pośladki. Zayn gładził moje plecy i ugryzł szyję, gdy przesunąłem się w górę, splatając nasze palce nad jego głową. Wcisnął kolano między moje uda, powodując przyjemne tarcie i jęknąłem prosto w jego wargi. Zsunąłem się w dół, obsypując jego ciało pocałunkami i zdobiąc brzuch czerwonymi śladami. Wsunąłem kciuk za gumkę bokserek i jednym ruchem zdjąłem je, odrzucając na bok.  
            Uniosłem się na rękach, obserwując go w świetle jasnych gwiazd. Miał przymknięte oczy i nieznacznie unosił biodra ku górze, domagając się większej ilości pieszczot. Musnąłem językiem zagłębienie między mięśniami na jego brzuchu i przesunąłem się w dół, obok pępka i znów w górę, zahaczając zębami o stwardniałe sutki. Jęknął głośno i poczułem dłonie na plecach, gdy przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Jego gorący oddech owiał moją twarzy, gdy gwałtownie zacisnął palce na moich barkach, obracając nas. Obserwowałem, jak powoli pieści językiem zagłębienia dookoła mięśni brzucha i zatrzymuje się na dłużej tuż nad linią bokserek, które wciąż miałem na sobie. Jego gorący oddech powodował jeszcze większą erekcję napierającą na bieliznę i naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila zwłoki, a nie wytrzymam. Delikatnym ruchem przesunął dłonią wzdłuż wypukłości, na co jęknąłem głośno wypychając biodra ku górze.  
            Widziałem uśmiech, rozjaśniający jego twarz, kiedy w końcu pozbył się bokserek i zdecydowanym ruchem zacisnął dłoń na mojej męskości, wywołując nieartykułowane dźwięki wydobywające się z mojego gardła. Przesuwał się w górę i w dół, wzdłuż całej mojej długości, to zacieśniając, to poluźniając uścisk; dotyk, który pojawił się tak nagle, równie gwałtownie zniknął, gdy położył się obok, gładząc palcami moją nagą, mokrą od potu pierś. Przyglądałem mu się przez długi czas, kciukiem zataczając koła na jego biodrze, wywołując lekkie drżenie ciała. Wyglądał cudownie z zarumienionymi policzkami i pociemniałymi z pożądania oczami, z włosami przylepionymi do spoconego czoła i rozchylonymi z rozkoszy wargami.  
            Pieczętowałem pocałunkami każdy milimetr nagiego, rozgrzanego ciała. Całując krótko jego usta, wyciągnąłem z szuflady tubkę lubrykantu, rozprowadzając maź po palcach i po mojej stwardniałej erekcji. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, nacisnąłem palcem na mięśnie dookoła jego wejścia, wsuwając do środka jeden palec, drugą dłonią pieszcząc jego jądra. Wyrzucił biodra w górę, by po chwili gwałtownie opaść w dół, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, w kierunku której ręki się poruszyć.  
 - Więcej… więcej Niall – wymruczał, rzucając głową po poduszkach.  
            Ostrożnie dodałem drugi palec, rozciągając go mocniej i pewniej, zaginając palce i krzyżując je. Był ciasny, niewyobrażalnie ciasny, tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy uprawialiśmy seks. Moja ręka poruszała się wolno na jego twardym penisie, rozprowadzając po nim preejakulant.  
 - Błagam. – Jego usta i uda drżały, gdy otworzył oczy, patrząc na mnie z desperacją. – Potrzebuję cię, Niall. _Potrzebuję teraz._  
            I gdy powoli wsuwałem się w niego, przyciągnął mnie bliżej, wyginając się w łuk. Złapałem jego nadgarstki, całując czubki palców, a on z westchnieniem zamknął oczy. Wymienialiśmy pocałunki, kochając się z namiętnością, patrząc sobie w oczy. Nasze ciała poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie, ja powoli poruszałem biodrami, on zaciskał palce na białym prześcieradle. Całowałem go niemal bez przerwy, zostawiając wilgotny ślad wszędzie tam, gdzie docierały moje usta, a jego ciało przeszywał dreszcz z każdym zapieczętowanym przez moje usta miejscem. Zayn gwałtownie wbił paznokcie w moje plecy, a gdy fala rozkoszy, którą mu dawałem, przepłynęła, zaczęła się następna, a po niej jeszcze jedna. Jego sperma opryskała nasze brzuchy, gdy krzyczał z rozkoszy moje imię, a jego ciało zaciskało się dookoła mnie i wiedziałem, że dłużej nie będę w stanie powstrzymywać orgazmu, który nadchodził nieuchronnie. Zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem, drżałem, gdy uniesienie eksplodowało całą swoją mocą.  
            Zayn otoczył mnie ramionami, przytulając mocno do siebie. Księżyc świecił jasno, gdy spierzchniętymi ustami przesuwałem wzdłuż jego żuchwy.


End file.
